Kingdom Hearts:The Fourth Key
by MSK765
Summary: Sora and the gang are back for another adventure to defeat an old threat reborn and this time they bring along a new friend.OC
1. The message

Hey everybody this is my first story so don't criticize too hard. This story had to be rewritten so those who have already read it will be different. A lot better than before. Also I now have a writing muse. His name is senor cupcake…no just kidding he will be the OC of this story so for the sake of those who have not read this story already he won't be in till around the 3rd chapter. OK let the rewriting commence!

(Dream) Sora was walking along in Disney castle when a heartless appeared. "Whoa!" said sora the shadow heartless was quickly dispatched by Yen Sid. "Yen Sid what are you doing here?" asked sora

"I have come to deliver a warning." Yen Sid replied grimly "The darkness is growing and you must be prepared to fight again."

"What! Are the heartless coming back?" asked sora

"Yes. I have been ordered by a higher up to deliver to you a message." explained Yen Sid

"What is it?" sora asked

"There is boy. He is the only one that can defeat the growing darkness. You must take to many worlds so that he can learn his destiny. On every world there will be a sage for him to learn from. He must learn from every sage in order to extinguish this threat." Yen Sid explained

"How many sage's are there?" asked sora

"I cannot tell you that. The boy must figure this out himself. You and your friends are the only team capable of this kind of job since you have so much experience with the enemy. I trust you Sora, to help fulfill this boy's destiny." said Yen Sid

"Ok I accept. If the heartless want another round with the key bearer bring it on!" yelled Sora

Yen Sid smiled "Very well. The boy should arrive at the island today" said Yen Sid There was a bright flash and sora woke up.

After his dream Sora raced to the island where his friends were waiting. "Hey Sora!" Goofy yelled in greeting. After the defeat of Xemnas Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey decided to stay for a while after King Mickey sent his letter to ask permission to enter their world.

"Hey guys! I've got something really important to tell you" sora yelled back He quickly told them about the dream.

"Humph. This new kid is destined to save all worlds." said Riku skeptical

"Well if Yen Sid said so I think we should believe him" said Goofy

"Well it's not something we need to ignore" said Mickey "Maybe we should prepare the gummi ship."

"What that dinky thing. It only sits three!" said Sora

"Maybe the old gummi did but Donald use so of his magic to make it… well look for yourself." said Mickey pointing towards a huge space ship at the back of the island.

"Whoa! Why haven't we notice that?" said Kairi

"So are we going after this kid or what?" asked Riku

"Yen Sid said he was coming to us…so I guess we just wait." said sora

KH~~~

On a distant world a teenage boy was sitting in his room rather bored. "Ugh, I'm bored." he mumbled He turned around to go get something to do when something outside caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked aloud. The strange black ant like thing outside his window stared at him and the jumped and crashed through the window. "Arrggh!" the boy said with a shock. He reached for something to combat the creature with and felt his fingers touch cool metal. "Huh, what's this thing?" He stared at the strange key-like sword in his hand. "Well whatever." he said and lashed out at the creature.

After several minutes of intense battling he managed to control the strange black creatures that popped out of the ground until one popped out that looked like a bomb. "Oh dear…" was all he could say till he was blown out of his house. BOOM! ".."he moaned in pain. He scanned his surroundings. The black ants pretty much control of the entire world now. "This is not a good thing." he said. Then a loud explosion could be heard and a giant black creature rose from the ground. The giant creature then plunged it's hand down into ground and pulled out a large sphere. The ground under the boy's feet turn pure black and swallowed him up.

KH~~~

In the peacefulness of Twilight town Roxas was walking in the alley ways by the usual spot when to peace was abruptly crushed by a yell. "OhmigoshI'mfallingoutofthesky!" Roxas looked up long enough to see a boy falling on top of him.

"Ow that smarts." groaned roxas as he pulled himself out from under the other boy. "Hmmm? Who's this?" roxas said puzzled The boy was a blond spiky head person. Kinda like roxas but WAY more spiky hair. He wore a red jacket and black pants. Red and black shoes as well. "Whoever this kid is he sure likes the color red." While Roxas was contemplating the color red the other boy slow woke up.

"Wha- where am I?" asked the younger boy

"Twilight Town." said Roxas flatly "Who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry." said the boy "My name's Zac…!"

"What's the matter?" asked roxas

"My world…"Zac murmured

The realization hit Roxas like a flying monkey. "Your world was lost to the heartless." said Roxas. "Well… since you have no where left to go you can stay at my house." Zac looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Roxas" he said

"You two aren't going anywhere!" said a sinister voice. A dark portal emerged from the ground and a figure in a long black cloak.

"Who is that!" asked Zac

"No…"whispered Roxas. The figure approached them.

"Stay back!" Yelled a familiar voice. Another dark cloaked person appeared from another dark portal flinging flaming disks at the figure. But they seemed to bounce of something. "Shoot! He's to strong." grunted the rescuer "Hurry you two get into that dark corridor!" he yelled Zac and Roxas ran for the portal and made it just before the attacker lashed out and crushed the building behind it.

KH~~~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the pair were falling out of the sky.

"I don't want to die! My favorite T.V show is on tonight!" yelled Zac Roxas sent him a death glare. Roxas looked down to see sand rushing at his face.

"Oomph!" Roxas grunted "Well that hurt. You Ok Zac?" asked Roxas looking over to find Zac head first into the sand with only his legs showing. "Uggh." groaned Roxas grabbing Zac legs and pulling him out of the ground. Zac spat a mouth full of sand.

"That's the last time I scream while falling! Thanks Rox." said Zac "Where are we now?"

"Destiny islands." replied Roxas

That's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. More coming ASAP. R&R


	2. The journey begins

Hi peoples MSK765 here with a shiny new chapter and some good news. People actually reviewed my story so I would like to give them a shout out

O Hai and little storywriter thanks a lot!

"Destiny Island?" asked Zac

"Yeah this is were Sora lives." said Roxas

"Who's Sora?" asked Zac

"It's really hard to explain." said Roxas "We need to find Sora so he can straighten this out."

KH~~~

They walked along the beach a bit till they came up to the front of the island. "This island isn't that big, is it?" asked Zac "Doh!" Zac tripped of a crab. "Well…this is not favorable." Zac said with a mouth full of sand.

"Well we've reached the front of the island." said Roxas

"Look over there!" said Zac

"That's Sora and his friends." said Roxas "I'll go over and talk to them." Roxas ran over to the others and Zac started to go as well but something stopped him.

"Stop! Who are you!"

"Wha-?" was all Zac could say before Riku lunged at him. "Get off!" shouted Zac He pulled out his weapon.

"A keyblade? Well this should be interesting." said Riku as he summoned Way to Dawn.

"A key-wha?"asked Zac "Shoot!" he shouted as he dodged Riku dark landed gracefully 30 feet away. "That all you got!" shouted was mad now. He rushed at Zac key blade shining and swung at the ground hard. The spot where Riku's blade hit was consumed by dark paled. "Oh dear…" Riku grinned evilly. Zac ran as fast as he could to make distance from Riku. By this time the noise of the fight had attracted the attention of the others.

"What's going on?" yelled Kari. Right then Zac ran in front of her and she was hit with a dark blast ,but due to her light affinity the blast only cover her in soot and frazzled her hair. "RIKU!" she roared. Zac ran up to Riku and tried close hand combat and managed to land a few hits. Zac and Riku exchanged blows for a while becoming bruised and battered. Zac was losing patience. He jumped back and flung his key blade. The key blade started to glow and produced green electricity. Riku didn't expect this ,so it hit him full force knocking him back. Riku had had it.

"I'm finishing you!" he yelled as he jumped into the air. He started to gather up a lot of dark energy.

"Not so fast!" Zac yelled back as he jumped into the air and started to gather as much green lighting as possible. The two had so much charged energy the sky began to darken and the sea began to churn violently.

"Guys! You have to stop!" yelled Roxas. Zac looked down at Roxas then look at a the destruction the battle caused. His face softened and he powered down. Riku was angry. He would let this kid back down.

"Aaaaaaah!" yelled Riku and launched his attack. The dark blast hit it's target head on ,but instead of exploding it was absorbed. Everyone stared at Zac who was finishing absorbing the last on the energy.

"What?" he asked

"Zac…you just absorbed one of Riku strongest attack. How are you still alive?" asked a spiky brown haired boy that Zac didn't know.

"Weeelllll…" Zac started but king Mickey interrupted.

"Sora could this be the one from your dream?" he asked. Sora looked at the boy.

"Hmmmm probably so." said Sora

"What!" cried Riku "This little twerp is going to save all world!" Everyone looked at Zac who was poking the crab that tripped him with his key blade accidentally shocking it.

"Umm…" Zac said as he kicked the crab into the sea.

"Well if he is we'd better get packing" said Donald.

Zac looked over and said "Hey I've seen stranger things today but if I'm supposed to save a whole bunch of worlds then I will."

"Great!" said King Mickey "I'll go get the gummi ship."

"What's a gummi ship?" Zac asked Roxas.

"It's a space ship that let's you travel to different worlds." said Roxas

"Oh."

KH~~~

After everyone was packed and said good bye to their parents they loaded up onto the Gummi Ship. "Wow! This place is huge!" exclaimed Zac who was looking at everything.

"This kid is going to get on my nerves" said Riku

"Oh lighten up Riku he's only a kid" cooed Kairi. Riku rolled his eye and went to his room.

"Hey king Mickey?" asked Zac

"Yes?" said Mickey

"Do you have any spare or storage rooms?"

"Why yes! There are three room that have nothing but white painted walls in them up stairs. Why do you ask?"

Zac only smiled and Raced up the stairs.

KH~~~

After lift off the gang didn't know where to go. They asked Zac who only said "I don't know where to go sorry." The gang wasn't discouraged though because the gummi ship had everything a 5-star hotel would. But up stairs by Zac rooms all that could be heard was tools being used.

KH~~~

"Okay gang we're coming up on a world!" said Goofy excitedly

"Wow it looks like Peter Pan's world." said Kairi

"I don't think it is." said Sora

"Well what ever it is we best be prepared for it." said Riku

Chapter 2 = done Harrah. The first world coming up. If you can guess what it is I might give you a prize. This contest is going to be for all the new worlds. I'll give you a hint. The world is based on a trilogy series about a spirit that has a name starting with B. If no one guesses I will not give anyone the prize and write the chapter anyways. Good luck! R&R


	3. LONDON?

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another fine chapter of this lovely fan fiction so ending this long overdo and drawn out break. So with out any further ado or any more waiting CHAPTER 3! With the first world!

Zac walked out on to the bridge. "Wow. Does that world have a sage on it?"

"We don't know yet." answered Kairi. Zac decided to look around the ship a bit till the other figured it out.

"Wow! I didn't know this place had a pool!" he exclaimed. The pool went from 6 to 12 feet deep. "Too bad I'm not that tall" he commented. Just then he felt a tugging and pulling. It was like fish hooks pulling on his insides. Zac's eyes wide with fright barged back into the bridge. "Guys! Something's happen…" was all he got out then he dematerialized. The others were shocked.

"What just happened!" yelled Goofy

"Guys it's all right!" yelled king Mickey

"Alright? How can you say it's alright when the kid destined to save the world just disappeared!" yelled Sora. King Mickey jumped up and slapped him. "Thanks" Sora said rubbing his cheek.

"Your welcome. Now stay calm this obviously has something to do with the sage of this world."

"Well we can't just sit here while Zac learns from the sage." said Roxas

"True, we'll hafta go down there and make sure Zac's alright" said Mickey

"I say we leave him." said Riku walking out of the shadowy corner

"Riku, how could you be so mean!" yelled Kairi

"I'm not being mean! We can take this new threat on ourselves!" he said

"Riku you know we can't do that." said Sora "We would have never survived our last to adventures without our friends."

"Humph." Riku grunted "Fine let's go help the little twerp."

Zac coughed. "Hack hork! What is that terrible smell?" he said waving his hand over his nose. He looked at his surroundings. He was what appeared to be an attic. It had a small bed in the corner, tons of books in languages Zac didn't understand, and a small boy with wide fearful eyes. "Oh uh hello!" Zac said with a smile. Was this his sage? Seems a little scrawny.

"Hey you!" Zac looked up to see you was calling him. To his surprise he saw a towering figure. "Yo! Kid your in my pentacle!" said the figure "Your lucky your not the one summoning me or I'd eat ya on the spot!"

"Oh sorry." Zac mumbles and tries to get away from the beast ,but when he tries to step out of the chalk drawn pentacle he receive a fierce jolt. "Yeeeow!" The figure looks surprised as does the boy watching.

"Your bound to this twerp too?" The figure asks as Zac rubs his shoe to make sure they don't catch on fire.

"What? I'm not bound to anyone." Zac said

"Oh yes you are demon." the scrawny boy says

"Demon! Why I otta.. Yoow!" In Zac's attempts to pummel the boy he touches the pentacle barrier again.

"Trust me kid you ain't getting out of here till he dismisses us though I don't ever remembering two summonings in the same pentacle before." The figure says "By the by I'm Bartimeaus.

Sora and the gang landed safely on the new world to find it was a large city.

"Were the heck are we?" asked Riku. He didn't like the hustle and bustle of city life. He liked his island better.

"Hello fine chaps!" said a man in a police uniform "Did I just hear you say you don't know were you are?"

"Yes you did." said Kairi

"Well I sure hoped you would know ,but I guess all have to explain it to ya. This here is London the capitol of the mighty British empire."

"London?" asked Sora

"Yes sir! Now if you don't mind I have to be going. The Night police have a few thefts to see into."

"Night Police? But It's the middle of the day." said Roxas

"What do you mean I have to do a charge for him!" exclaimed Zac "I not a slave!"

"Well when your in this pentacle you're the magicians slave boy" said Bartimeaus

"Enough of this!" the scrawny boy wailed

"Geez, kid did anybody tell you you have an annoying voice" said Zac.

Bartimeaus chuckled at this and said "I like this kid."

"Silence Demon! Or I'll use the essence racks on you."

Bartimaeus flinched, puffed himself up and spoke in a deep menacing voice, "What is your charge o' master?" The boy nearly peed his pants.

"I-I-I c-charge y-y-you to s-steal the Amulet of Samarkand from the m-m-magicain Simon Lovelace." the boy stammered out.

"Lovelace?" Bartimeaus said in disbelief "You gotta be kidding kid. You want to get a magician that strong peeved at you."

"I wish i-it ,so you must go."

"Fine fine kid it's your funeral." Then Bartimeaus with Zac in tow dematerialized out of sight.

"Hey Bartimeaus, what is the Amulet of Samarkand anyways." asked Zac. The pair were on top of a building over looking a large building the Bartimeaus said to be Lovelace's mansion.

Bartimeaus looked over "The Amulet of Samarkend that fool boy sent us here to get is a powerful magical artifact that can neutralize and absorb and magical attack. By the way why are you still in that form?"

"What?"

"That form. You wanna get us caught?"

"I can't change form."

Bartimeaus looked startled. "What do ya mean you can't change form. All djinni can change form. Even imps and foliots can."

"Well I not a Djinni, imp, or foliot. I'm human."

Bartimeaus looked shocked. "Then how were you summoned?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Zac sighed and started to explain ever thing that happened. "I see, I guess I'm your sage then."

"Yep, that's what I would assume."

"Great. I have another charge. Well I guess I'll teach ya to see the seven planes first."

Zac looked confused. "The seven planes?"

"Yes. They are the dimensions in which my kind hold our true forms." Bartimeaus looked over at he house. "Oh! Here's a prime example. Ok concentrate on looking into the seven planes."

Zac face took on the expression of extreme concentration. Then he gasped.

"What are those things!" he asked in a whisper.

"They're guard sprits. Employed but Lovelace to patrol the mansion grounds. Ok now your gonna change form even though you're a human who should even see past the second plane without lenses. Now concentrate on a certain form that's small and inconspicuous."

Zac face took on the expression again and in mere seconds he turned into a sleek black cat.

"I'm impressed you got it. Didn't think you had it in you. Guess I really am a sage."

The cat looked very pleased with it's self until Bartimeaus shout whispered "Look it's Lovelace!" A young man exited the house. He was blonde and had a pair of small glasses on. He was getting into a limo. "We'll have to watch this guy for a while to find the perfect time to nab the amulet." Zac nodded his head and thought about his friends. Where were they? What were they doing?

Sora and the gang had to rent a room at hotel that foutuainletly took munny.

"I'm worried about Zac." Kairi said to her self since it was unwise for the boys and girls to share a room. Through the connecting door to the other room the boys were having a discussion about the same thing.

"We should turn back now!" said Riku angrily

"Riku we already had this discussion we have to stay here till we find Zac." said Sora

"What are we a taxi service!" Riku yelled back. The fight went on through the night. Roxas just propped himself on a chair and slowly dozed off hoping tomorrow would be more successful.

Whew that was a good chapter! I glad I finally got to the first world! For those of you that have not read the Bartimeaus Trilogy WHY NOT! It's pretty good. R&R


	4. Infiltration

Well hello there ladies and gentleman and welcome to another fine addition to this lovely story. A few quick notes before this chapter begins.

The reason for no new chapters is because I needed a book to use as reference for the story.

2. This chapter and all future chapters will be longer as I finally worked out a plan for the writing amount and chapter making.

3. School starts soon for me :'( so the chapter will be appear more often. Yes you read correct MORE often because ill need something to do when I'm bored

Hmm…well that about wraps up the updates so ON WITH THE SHOOOOWWWW!

KH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac and Bartimaeus were still sitting on top of the roof overlooking Lovelace's House when Zac's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Bartimaeus?" Zac whispered to the resting Djinn.

"Hm?" Bartimaeus mumbled

"I was just wondering…why do sprits serve the magicians?" Bartimaeus shook him self making him feathers ruffle. His stealthy form choice was a raven.

"Well." He began "In order for me to explain that to you I must first tell you a few things. First of it being the Classes of sprits. At the bottom you have the Mites. Measly things, they can't do much alone but in groups they're a pain. Then we have Moulers and Natterjack implings. They're hardly worth mention. Then there are imps. Weak is all there is to note. The next strongest is Foliots. I refer to them as "cut price Djinn" though they helped me with some of my earlier exploits. Then we have the cream of the crop "Djinn". That's what I am. Us Djinn are intelligent and powerful creatures usually attributed to two certain elements, mine being fire and air. We have great power second only to the Marids. They are awfully full of them selves."

"Sounds like someone I know." Said Zac thinking of a rude silver haired boy.

"Really? Well I don't think this person is so powerful he leaves behind a trail of magic as he move, like a snail and it's slime?"

"No he doesn't leave slime, but he is rather strong."

"Hmm… well I hope we don't run into him anytime soon. Now back to your question. We don't SERVE magicians we are there SLAVES." Zac's cat eyes widened. "They rip us out of our home, The Other Place, with their terrible words and bind us to the pentacles."

"That just doesn't seem fair." Said Zac

"It's not, but if we don't do their bidding it's the essence rack for us." Just then Lovelace stepped onto his front step, locked the door, and got into his limo. "Now's our chance!" Bartimaeus said with contempt. "We'll sneak inside and grab that Amulet!"

KH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and the gang decided to go explore this new world and find Zac.

"I'm telling you we should just leave this kid and fight the threat alone!" Riku refused to give this up.

"I told you!" yelled Sora "Yen Sid said he was the one that needed to defeat the darkness!"

"Why? We've defeated the darkness tons of times!" This went on for a bit. While the two were arguing Roxas, King Mickey, Donald, and Kairi decided to browse a nearby market called 'Trafalgar Square'.

"Gawrsh, these people keep staring at us Donald." Said Goofy biting his bottom lip.

"So? Let them stare." Said Donald huffily. King Mickey seemed to share Goofy's unease as his eyes were shifting back and forth.

"Don't you worry guys. As long as me and Kairi are here nothing bad will happen." Boasted Roxas just before a scream split the air. Dozens of heartless sprung out of the ground and started attacking people. "Sora! Riku!" Roxas shouted. The arguing pair immediately snapped to attention. The heartless were striking down multiple people, their hearts floating up into the air.

"We gotta help these people!" yelled Kairi summoning Flowering Friendship. The boys too summoned their keyblades. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were already fighting. Donald cast a large amount of fireworks into the throng of heartless getting their attention and destroying a few. Sora and Riku were slashing back and forth making tons of heartless disappear. Kairi's keybladed danced with light as it shot out bolts of energy. Roxas, with his duel weld keyblades 'Oblivion and Oathkeeper', tore through several soldiers and large bodies. Soon after a few minutes of fighting the heartless were wiped out.

"Yeah! Easy as pie." Said Sora with a grin

"I wouldn't celebrate yet." Said Riku "Here comes someone." Sora looked over to the sweaty, white haired man coming towards them.

"Marvelous! Simply Marvelous!" The man spoke with an accent befitting his country. He began shaking Sora had with force

"And you are?" Riku asked

"Oh! Oh, yes terribly sorry!" Said the man letting go of Sora's hand. "I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Arthur Underwood. Junior minister of internal affairs."

"Junior?" Roxas whispered to Goofy. Goofy had to cover his mouth to avoid chuckling.

"You people are amazing!" Arthur continued "The way you took out those monsters was brilliant!" Sora Blushed.

"Just doing our jobs sir." Sora replied. Arthur looked at them then smiled he seemed to have hatched a plan.

"Please tell me great warriors, where are you staying?"

"The Karman hotel." Riku replied with a glare.

"Nonsense! No Hero should pay to stay in the city they just saved. You will stay at my house!" Arthur seemed very over enthusiastic.

"Thank you sir but-Ouch!" Roxas begin but was elbowed by sora.

"We would love to stay at your RENT FREE house mister Underwood." Said Sora with a look at Roxas.

"Lovely! I'll tell my wife we have visitors." Then to himself "Very important visitor that will surely get me on the P.M.'s good side heheheh."

"Did you say something sir?" asked Kairi

"Hmm…? Oh! No no no no no nothing at all my dear. Come along we'll take my Limo."

KH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bartimaeus insisted that Zac and he turned into moles to gain access to Lovelace's mansion. They dug under the property line and had some unfortunate run ins with some underground pebbles.

"All these rocks hitting my face gives me a headache." Complained Zac. Bartimaeus only grunted as if to agree with the blonde-headed mole digging behind him. Soon the pair poked their heads out o the ground in a flowerbed.

"We can't go any further in these forms." Bartimaeus explained, "We need to go smaller."

"Like flies?"

"Exactly."

The pair turned into flies. Zac took a few tries. At first he turned into a grasshopper, then a mouse, then a woodchuck. After a while of various form changes he fit his new found 'essence' into a fly form. Bartimeaus look strained to hold in his laughter. Zac glared at his with his many eyes.

"Let's go." He said curtly

The two flies flew into a vent shaft and entered the house. Bartimaeus looked very uneasy. They looked around a bit till deciding going upstairs my yield some success. As they flew up the stairwell Bartimeaus stopped.

"Wha-?"

"Shh." Bartimeaus motioned his hand (feeler?) towards a smoke alarm.

"What? It's just a-." Zac's sentence went unfinished as he flipped through the seven planes to reveal a horrible ugly toad squatted on the ceiling. "Ugh, that's disgusting!" Bartimeaus sent a small bolt of magic its way. A thick vapor surrounded the toad as it croaked in confusion.

"Now!" Bartimeaus whispered as he shot off down the hallway with Zac close behind. They reached a door which Bartimeaus said was reinforced with metal. They slipped through the crack under the door and resumed more comfortable forms. Zac turning into himself and Bartimeaus into a dark-skinned boy wearing a tunic and loincloth.

"Who's that?" Zac asked curiosity piqued.

"I can't tell you yet." Said the boy. Zac narrowed his eyes but decided it wasn't worth the trouble. The room they were in was filled with all sorts of do-dads and thing-a-ma-jigs that Zac kept touching. In the end it was Bartimeaus who found the beaten gold amulet.

"Great! How are we gonna carry it?" Asked Zac. Bartimeaus was about to remark when a flash of light erupted from Zac's had. A keyblade, but this one was different. Its guard resembled a pentacle with runes etched in it and the hilt was a clock tower. Strangely enough there was no head to the blade. The Amulet of Samarkand started to shimmer and float towards the new blade.

"Wha-?" Bartimeaus cried out in shock as the amulet enlarged itself and attached to Zac's blade.

"Wicked cool." Said Zac as he took a few practice swings. Suddenly a throb of magical energy was sent out into the seven planes. It was moving fast, and towards them.

"Zac…" Bartimeaus began, "I think it's time you learned some offensive magic." As a portal opened in the middle of the room.

KH~~~~~

Mya ha! Cliffhanger! I would love to leave you people in agony as to what happens next but rest assured I'm gonna start making more chapters more often. My writing love has come back and it's time to get going.

Quick side note. Now I'm not saying this to get more but review help extremely well with the writing process. It fills me with ambition to know my work is making people want more. If I can get 10 Reviews total my ego will inflate to such a proportion that it will burst lovely words all over my computer screen. Even single reviews help a ton with motivation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
